


let's do it in the dark

by marmett (MisterWiggums)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterWiggums/pseuds/marmett
Summary: Anders and Fenris first meet on a dark and stormy night while they're both on the run. In the dark of the barn they're hiding in, neither can even see what the other's face look like, but the encounter changes them both all the same.





	let's do it in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



Late fall was a terrible time to be stuck out in the rain. It wasn't quite down to freezing temperatures yet, but the heavy rain would sap away at the heat and strength of anyone unlucky enough to be outside. Fenris' teeth chattered violently, his head was ducked low, his chin against his chest, and his arms wrapped around his torso, futilely trying to preserve some of his body heat. Even with his elvhen eyes the night was especially dark from the heavy storm clouds and he could barely see a few feet in front of him, still, he stubbornly pressed on. 

 

It seemed he would be lucky this night, he could just make out the dark shape of a building off in the distance, and his steps sped up. He didn't care much what it was, as long as it had a roof to keep the freezing rain off of him and walls to shield him from the wind. 

 

It was a barn, an old one, long since fallen into disuse, but it would do. The walls still stood, and they still held the roof aloft. If he was lucky, there may even be something with which to start a fire inside. The dear creaked on its crooked hinges as Fenris swung it open, and for a second, he was met be a surprised face belonging to someone sitting behind a glowing fire, before a gust of wind plunged them back into darkness.

 

Whoever it was had scrambled up as soon as they saw Fenris, he couldn't tell where they were, but he could hear them moving frantically away. He instinctively put his hands up in a non threatening position, despite the fact that the gesture would go unseen.

 

"Who's there?" he sounded panicked almost. Fenris didn't blame him, meeting a stranger alone like this. As it was, Fenris was a bit apprehensive, but the man's fear put him at some ease.

 

"I apologize, I did not mean to scare you, I am only here to seek shelter, same as you." The statement was punctuated by a sneeze. He really was cold. 

 

At that the man laughed, it was high and a bit strained from fear, but he seemed to be calming, 

"Well, come into my humble, commandeered home. I doubt I'll be able to light the fire again, but I have a dry cloak you could wear."

 

Fenris took a few more steps into the barn, closing the door behind him, it rattled in the wind, but the latch kept it closed. Fenris still couldn't see well enough in the dark to make out any real features on the man, but he could see his form moving, even darker against the black around them. 

 

"Now I swear this isn't some ploy, but it would be better if you take off some of your clothing before you put this on, I know, I know, telling you to strip before the first date, but I promise I can see about as well as you can, which would be nothing, so your honor is safe." The babbling startled a chuckle out of Fenris, and he complied, first his sword, which he leaned against the wall with an audible thud. Next he stripped off his own cloak and armor and the shirt beneath, leaving his pants on.

 

"Are you finished? Um, here's the cloak," the man was now much closer, Fenris could tell from the loudness of his voice.

 

He stuck his hand out, both of them fumbling in the darkness until Fenris accidentally grasped the other man's hand while trying to find the cloak. It felt to be about as cold as Fenris' own hands. 

 

"Is this fine? You won't be cold without it?" Fenris asked.

 

"No, you need it more than I do, it's not quite cold enough for me to freeze to death when I'm dry." He replied.

 

Fenris made a decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret.

 

"We will share it then." Being close together would allow them to share body heat too.  
He may not know the man, but they were both freezing in the cold and dark, and Fenris felt some kinship for him because of it, and if he was kind enough to share his own cloak, Fenris did not feel too apprehensive about trusting him further than he already had.

 

"Oh- well I didn't expect that, but it is cold..." his voice trailed off, but his uncertainty only made  
Fenris more convinced that he wouldn't shank Fenris at the soonest opportunity.

 

He slowly reached his hand out to rest on the man's shoulder, and the two stumbled their way over to a pile of hay in the corner of the barn. They sat together with the cloak wrapped around them both. At first they sat tensely next to each other, despite the close quarters, they tried to not touch more than they had to, but eventually they both relaxed, their sides and legs touched, and the other man's head even came to rest on Fenris' shoulder. He had long hair, Fenris could feel it tickling his bare neck, and unthinkingly, he reached a hand up to brush it away, it was soft under his fingers. The man tensed temporarily, and Fenris muttered an apology, but soon they both relaxed again.

 

Fenris' torso began to warm, but his teeth still chattered, and he knew his still wet pants were to blame, and he felt them starting to chafe at him as he shifted uncomfortable. There was a laugh in his ear, it was much more relaxed and warm, and sent a shiver down his spine that wasn't entirely from the cold alone. 

 

"Now I'm really going to sound like a lecher with this suggestion, but maybe you should take off your pants? The wet is seeping into my clothes too."

 

Fenris felt his face flush. He knew neither of them could see a thing, but sitting next to a stranger while completely naked was still a bit embarrassing. Still, he knew his companion was right, so he stood and dropped trou. He settled back down, a lot more apprehensive than before, trying not to let his bare thighs touch his clothed companion. He only laughed, wrapping his arms around a startled Fenris and pulling him close.

 

"It's too cold for that. I promise, I won't try anything untoward. Unless you want me to, that is."  
Fenris spluttered, to the man's amused giggles, 

 

"Only a jest, we are complete strangers, after all." Despite his words, his voice took on an almost sultry tone, and he leaned in so close Fenris could feel his breath against his neck, and it went straight to his groin.

 

Fenris didn't even stop to think, he turned, capturing the other's mouth with his own. His hands came to rest on Fenris' shoulders, then travelled up to his hair, grasping and pulling gently on the strands. It felt nice, and Fenris leaned further into the other man's warmth, his hands going to his waist. Despite not being able to see the other man's face, Fenris could tell a lot from touch alone. His hips were slender, and they wiggled eagerly under Fenris' touch, and his lips were soft and full and a light dusting of stubble prickled against Fenris` lips pleasantly. 

 

Fenris' hands travelled up from his waist, dragging against the cotton of the other man's clothes, who shivered in delight beneath Fenris' hands. Fenris tangled his hands in the long, soft hair, like he had wanted to do before, and his thumbs brushed against high cheekbones. It felt like he had a rather long face, but Fenris decided it would likely be handsome on him.  
Fenris realized they had never introduced themselves. Fenris was working his hands up the man's thighs, pulling up the cotton robes he was wearing, while he crawled his way into Fenris' lap, and neither of them knew the other's name. Fenris decided not to ask. They were strangers brought together by circumstance, enjoying each other's company for the night, their names didn't really matter.

 

Fenris panted as the man rocked their hips together and ran his impossibly hot hands up and down Fenris' back. It shouldn't been possible with how cold it was, but it felt like someone had poured molten metal into his veins. Just when Fenris' desperation started to peak, the man slid down off of his lap to kneel between his legs. 

 

"Can I-" he started, but it was clear what he was asking, and Fenris answered, "yes, yes." without a thought.

 

There was a bit more awkward fumbling as the man felt around his crotch area, but it did nothing to ruin the mood, soon his hand was wrapped around Fenris' cock and his lips were pressed to the head of it. Fenris felt his intake of breath against him as his hand slid up and down the length.

 

"Oh, very nice." he purred, before sinking down to engulf Fenris' full length.

 

He swallowed around Fenris, taking him in fully, before sliding back up and repeating the motion. Fenris' hands clutched and grasped at the cloak beneath him, unsure of what to do with his hands, before another hand slipped up to clutch one of his, and brought it down to clutch at the man's soft hair. When he gently tugged on it the way the man had done to his hair before he was met with small moans of approval. 

 

After a few minutes, he pulled off with a wet pop, laughing darkly,

 

"I can't even see your face but maker, you're gorgeous and I really want your cock in me."

 

"Wait, we don't have... anything for slick." Fenris liked the sound of the suggestion very much, but he didn't want the chafing.

 

"I do. Hold on." 

 

It was only a few seconds before the hands returned, smoothing something wet and slick down his cock, and then his companion was sliding back into his lap, robes hiked up. Fenris' length prodded his slicked rim before he sank down, taking him in slowly. Fenris bucked his hips up into him startling a moan out of him before the other man sank down completely.

 

The movements of their hips rocking together was languid and unhurried. Fenris leaned up to slot their lips together in another kiss. Fenris' mouth was met with much more desperation and a sharp nip to his lower lip that ignited something in him. He groaned before grabbing his partner, one hand around his waist and the other at his thigh, he used his grip as leverage to flip them over, so he was on top thrusting into the man's tight hole. 

 

His companion's hands wrapped around his shoulders, nails scraping around his spine and his thighs fell open even further to accommodate Fenris. He was so responsive to Fenris' each move, his hips rocking eagerly for more, and his legs wrapping around Fenris' waist. He hadn't experienced anything like this before. It was purely pleasurable, even the sharp scratching of the man's nails on his back felt nice, reminding him of the pleasure his partner was deriving from their coupling as well. 

 

His partner was quiet, almost silent, and Fenris had to strain to hear each tiny gasp and cut off moan. In the dark it was different, he couldn't read his partner's expressions, he only had hearing and touch, and when a particularly deep thrust earned him a desperate moan he repeated the movement. The heels dug more deeply into his back, and Fenris was certain he'd be marked by scratches for days afterward. It was worth it when teeth fastened onto him where his neck joined with his shoulders and the man beneath him whined as he came, clenching tightly around him.

 

Fenris thrust desperately a few more times before he came, burying himself even deeper. Fenris didn't even realize he had blacked out until his bed started wiggling beneath him and he was shoved off, rolling to the side. He groaned unhappily at being disturbed, and was met by an amused laugh and arms wrapping around him to draw him in close and a kiss was pressed to his forehead. He had been cold before, but now he was warm and sated, and he drifted to sleep easily. 

 

He woke up alone the next morning, the only proof that he hadn't dreamt the entire encounter were the scratches up and down his back and the bite mark on his shoulder.

 

~

 

Card night was well underway by the time Fenris arrived, and from the sound of the raucous laughter echoing down the hall, so was the drinking. As he entered Varric's suite he caught the last part of the story Merrill had been telling,

 

"I know you humans think of elves as being close to nature all the time, but I wouldn't recommend being that close. It was really very itchy."

 

"Oh kitten, never change." Isabela smirked, slipping into the seat next to Merrill.

 

Which left the last open chair next to Anders. Fenris gritted his teeth and sat without making eye contact, even so, he felt Anders' glower on him.

 

"I know I will regret asking but... what were you discussing." Fenris asked.  
Hawke leaned over the table, sloshing the ale from their mug all over the place, ignoring Varric's affronted "hey!"

 

"Just all the weird and exciting places we've had sex. So far Merrill's has been the best."

 

Isabela shook her head, "Not even I can top that one."

 

"I did it in a barn once." Anders said.

 

Hawke barked out a laugh, " We're Fereldan, we've all done it in a barn at least once."

 

"It was an abandoned barn, on a cold and stormy night..." Anders continued stopping only briefly when Hawke booed, "it was during escape attempt number four I think? Or maybe it was five... Anyway, I was on the run and I stopped in this barn for the night to hide from the rain."

 

"This is really boring, Anders, I've fucked in at least three different barns. They're all the same, itchy hay and regret." Hawke said. 

This sound too familiar... no, it couldn't be. Maybe Fenris should've let them leave it at that but he had to know,

 

"No, let him finish."

 

Anders looked at him curiously, but continued, "I started a small fire, but when whoever-it-was stormed in, the fire got blown out. I couldn't relight it without using magic, but we found... other ways to keep each other warm."

 

"Other ways? Oh, don't hold back on us." Isabela said.

 

"I sucked his dick. And then we fucked, I used magic for that one, I don't think he noticed, too busy ramming his cock up my ass. I think he was an elf, from how his ears felt, but it was dark."

 

"Ok, fair, anonymous sex in the pitch black with a mysterious elf is interesting enough. Still not as good as Merrill's." Hawke conceded. 

 

Fenris really did not want to know what Merrill had done.

 

But...

 

Fenris had never forgotten that night. It didn't compare to any sexual encounter he had before. He didn't know it could be like that. If he thought back on it, he could still feel the ghost of his touch... the man's- Anders' mouth on his neck. It had been Anders, Fenris was sure of it. Anders' story lined up with his own memories perfectly. He had felt a long face, high cheekbones, and he was right, they were all handsome on Anders.

 

A shame they could barely stand being in the same room together. 

 

Fenris stewed in his thoughts for the rest of the night. He knew it would be a disaster, but now that he could put a face to that pliant body that had lain beneath his he couldn't stop thinking about it. Anders had been so kind with him when they knew nothing of the other, not a name, not a face, he was still the same person, but something changed with the new knowledge Fenris had of him. 

 

Fenris made up his mind. He may come to regret it but he hadn't regretted the chance he had taken on the faceless stranger all those years ago, how different could he be now?

 

After the games and drinking ended, everyone departed to their own homes. Hawke was far to drunk to make the walk home, and they ended up passed out on the floor. Anders helpfully rolled them to their side and put a pillow under their head before leaving himself.  
Fenris waited until he was sure Anders was out the door of the Hanged Man before following after him. 

 

It was chilly outside, not as cold as the night they had first met, but Fenris still shivered. Anders was quite a few paces in front of him, and Fenris followed after him. He planned on staying out of sight and not confronting Anders until they made it to the clinic, but they were halfway through Lowtown when Anders spun on his heels to face Fenris,

 

"What's your problem? Why are you following me?"

 

"I-I-" Fenris stuttered, but Anders interrupted him.

 

"You wouldn't stop staring at me all night, so what is it?"

 

"That was my cock up your ass." Fenris mouth supplied helpfully. He could've slapped himself, but from the look on Anders' face he may not have to do it himself.

 

"I beg your pardon?” Anders squinted at him, “Are you drunk?”

 

"In the barn. That was me." Fenris said.

 

Anders' eyes widened, and he took an angry step forward,

 

"Oh, so you knew all this time, and you wait until now to tell me? Are you just trying to humiliate me? You couldn't have kept it to yourself? It was one time, it happened years ago... I didn't even know it was you."  
This was going worse than Fenris thought it would. He should've known, Anders always turned everything back on him even when he meant no offense. Maybe he was being to harsh on him. There had been many times in the past he had meant offense to Anders. 

 

"I apologize, I did not know either until you spoke of it... I thought... maybe, but no, if you want to forget it happened I will leave you." Fenris said.

 

Anders' anger deflated at that, replaced by confusion,

 

"So you... meant to proposition me?"

 

Fenris took a few steps forward, and gently placed a hand on Anders' shoulder, the way he had done to Fenris on that night,

 

"I have never forgotten that night. The memory of you... your touch, it has stayed with me. We may not be on the best of terms now, or the same people we were then, but if there is a chance..."

 

Anders took a long, shuddering breath, before he cupped a hand around the back of Fenris' head, drawing him in close,

 

"There might be."


End file.
